


Lovers Fall

by kadythepenguin211



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Case Fic, Fake Marriage, First Time, Fluff, Gay Sex, I'm really fucking shit at tagging, M/M, fake couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadythepenguin211/pseuds/kadythepenguin211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People keep going missing in Lover Falls. Three days later, they turn up, naked and completely drained of blood. The Winchesters and Castiel go to investigate, only to find out that it is strictly couples only. This only means that Dean and Castiel must pretend to be a couple. Will Dean and Castiel be able to finish the case without catching feelings? Or will the Lovers Fall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Case

~SIOUX FALLS, SOUTH DAKOTA~

“Okay, so get this,” Sam says to his older brother, Dean, as they sit in their motel, “In Bend, Oregon, five newly wedded couples were found dead about two weeks after they showed up at this resort called Lover’s Falls. Basically it’s a honeymoon spot. From the pictures online, there’s a hiking trail that leads to a huge waterfall and there’s hot springs, a huge banquet hall with an all-day all-you-can-eat buffet, and a spa. Also, the rooms are supposively like a small apartment. Here, take a look.” Sam says, showing him the resort page.

Dean widens his eyes at the pictures. “Shit! This place is awesome! Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. Hold up. This is a gay resort?” He asks, giving Sam a look. “I’m not pretending to be married to you. That’s just fucked up.” Sam makes a disapproving sound. “No, no. Not us. You and Cas. I mean, you two are the most believable out of the three possible couples that could happen so you two would have to go.” He smiles. Dean simply glares.

“Why can’t you and Cas do it?” He whines. Sam gives him a bitch face. “Cas doesn’t like me like that. It wouldn’t be believable. Plus, I bet if I ask him whether he’d want to pretend to be a couple with you or me, he’d say you with no hesitation.” Dean sighs. “I don’t wanna be gay with Cas though. I’d have to kiss him and be gay and lovey-dovey with him. That’s not me, Sammy.” He says, laying down on his bed. Sam sighs. “Come on, dude. Just do it for me before more people die.” Dean sighs and sits up. “Fine. But, don’t expect me to act like the girly one.” He says before closing his eyes.

“I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here.” He says, clasping his hands together. Suddenly a flap of wings sounds in the room and Dean opens his eyes to reveal Cas. “Hello, Dean. You know, there are nicer ways to pray to me.” He says with a glare. Dean smiles small. “But, you come quicker when I pray that way.” He chuckles. Sam rolls his eyes. “Okay, Cas, we have a proposition for you. There is a case in Bend, Oregon. Several gay married couples were found dead about two weeks after they arrived at a resort called Lover’s Falls. You need to pick which one of us you would rather pretend to be married to so you two can go investigate.”

Cas immediately looks at Dean and nods. “I choose Dean.” Sam gives Dean a look and smirks. “Told you.” He grins. Dean rolls his eyes. “Why me, Cas?” He asks, looking to the angel. Cas looks into his eyes with an unreadable expression. “You and I do share a more profound bond, Dean. I would feel more comfortable with you rather than Sam, being that since I bonded with you in Hell when I raised you out, by default I am less on edge with you versus your brother.” He explains. Dean sighs.

“Fine. Sam, make us a reservation.” He says looking at his brother. Sam smiles and starts clicking away at his laptop. “Okay, your names are Dean and Cas Remington. I’ll have fake drivers licenses made for you two tomorrow. In the meantime, you need to make up a story to go along with your marriage thing.” Sam says, clicking his mouse a few times.

Dean sighs and turns to Cas. “I guess we should start with how we fake-met. What movies do you know a good amount of?” He asks. Cas hums. “I know some about Star Wars and Lord of the Rings.” He answers. Dean smiles. “Good! Okay, so here’s a good story. Dean Remington is a mechanic who works at his uncle’s junkyard. Cas, let’s say it’s short for Casey or something, Novak comes in with a broken down car and when Dean goes to fix it. Dean starts commenting on how hobbit hair is a good look on Cas but Cas doesn’t understand the reference so Dean ends up inviting Cas over to watch the trilogy, which ends up with Cas staying the night and having to rewatch the second and third movies. What do you think?” He asks.

Cas’s eyes widen and he nods, impressed. “I like it. What about how long we’ve been together? I raised you from perdition on September 18th of 2008. I suppose we could have began our friendship then. Then, I suppose when you stayed by me after April killed me, that could be when we started our relationship.” Dean hums. “Do you remember the date?” He asks.

Cas answers with a, “October 25th of 2013. I suppose we would have gotten married about a week ago being that this would have been a honeymoon so I suppose we have our dates set." Cas says with a curt nod. Dean smiles. “Then it’s settled. When do we have to leave, Sammy?” Sam hums and looks at his laptop. “Reservations are tomorrow but unfortunately, it’s a 24 hour drive from Sioux Falls to Bend and check in is from 11-7. It’s 6:42 now. If you get Cas to zap you guys over, you’ll get there just in time.” He explains.

Dean groans. “Son of a bitch. Fine. You got your stuff packed, Cas? You know we’re gonna have to wear normal clothes for the time being.” Cas cocks his head. “You know I only have my vessel’s clothing.” He says slowly. Dean nods. “Yeah, I know. Which is why, if you’ll follow me out to the Impala, you’ll find a duffle bag full of clothes that you wore when you lost your mojo.” He smiles, grabbing his keys.

Can nods and follows Dean outside to grab the clothes and two rings before turning to him. “Put these on your left hand. The one with the diamond goes on the top and the one that looks like mine goes on bottom.” He instructs. Cas does as he’s told and hums. “They fit nicely.” He says softly. “Whose are they?”

“Mom’s. They were her wedding and engagement rings. I’m wearing Dad’s wedding ring. Anyways, don’t lose them. You ready?” He asks. Cas nods, looking up from where he was admiring the rings. “Are you sure that you want me to fly you there? We can always just drive a bit over the speed limit.” Cas says, holding his, now ringed, hand up. Dean shrugs, his own bag on his shoulder. “Yeah, I’m sure. I’m not happy about it but I’ll live.” He says. relaxing his shoulders. “Alright, buddy. Do your thing.” He says, closing his eyes. Cas nods and reaches forward to touch his fingers to Dean’s forehead before closing his own eyes and flying the two to the resort.


	2. Arriving

Dean opens his eyes to find himself in front of a huge and brightly lit resort. He turns to Cas to see him smiling. “It’s beautiful.” He breathes out. Dean smiles at the angel and nods. “It really is. You ready?” He asks, holding his hand out. Cas nods, taking his hand. Dean laces their fingers, shocked at how well they fit together, and leads Cas into the resort.

The two men walk, hand in hand, into the reservation office and Dean smiles at the woman. “Hello, boys! You two came in just in time.” She smiles. Dean shrugs. “This one was rushing me out the door. Now I’m glad he did.” He laughs, walking closer to the desk. “Um, it should be under Dean and Cas Remington. Like the gun?” The woman nods, her dark brown hair falling in her face as she types the information in. “Cas with two S’s?” She asks. Dean shakes his head. “No. One.” He says, slightly irritated, being that Metatron spelled Cas’s name with two S’s. The woman hits the enter key a few times and smiles. “Alright boys, seems like you paid online so you’re ready to go! Let me just grab your room keys from the back and you’ll be ready set!” She says excitingly before standing and walking into the back room.

Dean sighs and turns to Cas with a relieved look on his face. “I’m so glad she didn’t ask for ID. I’m already spilling too much bullshit, even for my taste.” He says, pulling Cas into his side as the woman comes back, keys dangling in her hand.

“Alright, boys! Here are your keys and your room is on the fourth floor, Room 238B. Enjoy your stay.” She smiles, handing Dean the keys. “Oh, and by the way, my name is Xenia but they normally call me Zen. I will usually be at the desk from noon until 9 and from 6 ‘til noon, a woman named Tia will be working. She’s an elderly woman but she’s a sweetheart. Anyways, you boys enjoy your stay.” She smiles, handing Cas the keys. He jumps, feeling a jolt of electricity flow through his veins.

Xenia’s face turns serious and she looks into his eyes. ‘You shouldn’t be here, Angel.’ He hears before she breaks eye contact. She simply smiles at the boys and walks off, causing Cas to look at Dean with scared eyes.

Dean looks at him and furrows his brow. “You okay?” He asks, taking the keys. Cas looks down. “I-I don’t know. We will talk about it later.” He says, taking Dean’s hand and pulling him towards the elevator.

When they get in, Cas quickly pushes the 4 button and the doors close. He sees a few angel repelling sigils on the walls and bites his lip. “She knew what I was. I don’t know what she is because I can’t read her soul but somehow, she knew I was an angel.” Cas blurts out, feeling panicked. Dean turns to him with furrowed brows. “You think she’s part of the murders?” He asks. Cas sighs. “I don’t know. All I know is that she’s powerful. Also, I’ve heard that name before. I have no clue where but I know that name. Xenia.” He says as the doors open.

Cas starts to feel jumpy, not knowing why. Dean notices and grabs his hand, trying to get him to calm down. He walks out with him and notices a couple walking down the hall. He feels Cas tapping his finger against the back of his hand and he turns to him, grabbing his other hand. “Cas, babe, you gotta relax. It’s gonna be okay. Just take a deep breath and loosen up. We’ll figure this out together, okay?” He asks. Cas looks into his eyes and nods. “Okay.” He whispers. Dean glances at the couple and turns back to Cas before pecking his lips.

“It’s okay.” He smiles before leaning in to whisper into his ear. “They’re watching us. Pretend I said something sexual and you’re embarrassed.” He says before pulling away with a smirk. Cas fakes shock and taps his arm lightly. “Dean! We are in public!” He scolds, adding a wink at the end. Dean laughs and cups his face. “You love me.” He chuckles before pulling away and walking down the hall. Cas looks down and nibbles his lip whispering, “I really do”, before walking after him.

Dean holds his hand out for Cas to take and smiles as he walks past the couple. The blond guy smiles and his partner turns to Cas. “He’s a handful, isn’t he?” He asks with a smirk. Cas laughs, a bit shocked that it was genuine. “You’re not kidding.” He says with a grin, catching up with Dean and stopping him so he can talk to the couple. Dean stops and looks at Cas before looking the dark haired guy in the eyes. He smiles and shrugs. “Personally, I prefer to be called slightly more challenging to be with but a handful works just as well.” He laughs. “I’m Dean and this is my husband, Cas.” He says, putting his hand out.

The dark haired guy takes it and shakes his hand. “Mason. This is my boyfriend, Carter.” He smiles. Carter sticks his hand out to shake Dean’s hand as Mason shakes Cas’s. He shakes Cas’s as well and smiles. “So, where y’all boys from?” He says with a thick southern drawl. Dean pulls Cas into his chest and smiles. “Well, I’m from Kansas and Cas is originally from Illinois but we moved to Sioux Falls about a year ago so I could help my uncle out with his mechanic shop.” He explains. Carter nods his head. “Sweet. Me and Mays used to be neighbours when we were in middle school back in Georgia. We live in Seattle now. So, I’m guessing you’re a mechanic?” He asks, leaning against Mason’s shoulder.

Dean nods. “Yeah. I’ve been helping my uncle out for a while but now that we live closer to him, I can work for him.” He says, a fond look in his eyes. Mason smiles and nods. “That’s pretty cool. We’re both in college at the moment. Carter’s majoring in Biology and Chemistry trying to become a Marine Veterinarian and I’m majoring in Teaching and Literary Arts.” He says happily. Cas hums. “English teacher?” He asks. Mason nods. “Trying to teach high school kids.” He confirms. “I’m guessing from the attire you work in an office?” He asks Cas. Dean nods. “Cassie’s an accountant.” He says, turning to him with a smile.

Carter hums. “Cool. My dad a CEO for some big hot shot company but I don’t exactly give a damn about that homophobic prick.” He says with a shrug. Dean pursed his lips and sighs. “My dad was the same way. I would sneak guys home and he’d get pissed off and tell me he didn’t raise a fairy, he raised a soldier. But you don’t raise anything. You’re born that way and you can’t help it.” He says, his voice faltering when he thinks about his dad.

The other couple turns to each other and shares a gaze. “I’m guessing he was an ass to you?” Mason asks. Dean shrugs. “He was always an ass, whether I was gay, bi, or straight. Who I went to bed with determined how much of an ass he was.” He says, lacing his fingers with Cas.

“Does he know about Cas?” Carter asks, leaning on Mason’s shoulder. Dean shakes his head. “Nah, he died a bit before I met Cas. About three years actually.” He explains. The blond simply nods. “Sorry, man. I mean, I hate my dad but I’d still be upset if he died.” Dean hums in agreement. “I’m just pissed on how he died, the fucking coward.” He says, feeling anger flow through his veins. “Bastard killed himself after I came out to him. Told me he didn’t want to have a faggot for a son before he blew his own brains out with a Colt revolver. It’s bad enough that I found him lying in his own blood but to know that me liking guys killed him, it hurt.” He says, his voice catching in his throat. He clears his throat and turns to Cas, who’s staring back at him with a concerned gaze.

“You never told me that. You said he killed himself but you didn’t tell me it was because of that.” Cas says, looking into his eyes, trying to tell if he’s lying. Dean breaks their gaze and sighs. “I’ll explain later.” He says simply. Carter and Mason look to each other and Mason wraps an arm around Carter. “I think y’all need to talk. We’ll see y’all later.” Carter says with a small wave before leading Mason to the elevator.

Cas watches the boys leave before turning to Dean. “What the hell was that? We all know you can’t act so what was that all about?” Cas asks, whispering harshly. Dean sighs and shakes his head. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” He says before walking towards the room. Cas rolls his eyes and hurries after him. “Dean, I’m serious. What was that all about?” Dean shakes his head and walks over to the room before unlocking it and walking in.

Cas groans and walks in before slamming Dean against the door. “I’m not asking again, Dean Winchester. What, the hell, was that about? You looked like you were about to cry and I know you weren’t faking it because like I said before, you’re a horrid actor so tell me, what went on with your father?” He asks, fisting his jacket. Dean sighs. “Let me go and I’ll explain.”

Cas nods and pulls away, causing Dean to take his jacket off. “Dad was homophobic. He hated gays with a passion. Which was stupid because he was fine with lesbians. But anyways, when I was in high school, I had a boyfriend. I mean, it only lasted a month because I was only in the school for a month but still, I had one. Me and him, we were somewhat serious. Well, one of the nights when dad was supposed to be out all night, I brought him home with me, snuck a bottle of Jack into my secluded part of the hotel room and me and him got drunk.

Well, I wasn’t that drunk, being that I started drinking when I was 14 and could hold my liquor pretty well. Anyways, me and him, we started doing things and Dad came home early. He apparently wanted to tell me some stuff about what he was hunting but when he went into my area, he caught me sucking off my boyfriend. Let me tell you, going to school with a black eye and a busted lip after going home with your boyfriend isn’t exactly gonna spread good rumours.” He says, sitting down on the couch.

Cas listens to the story and his eyes water. “He hit you?” He asks, sitting down next to him. Dean shrugs. “He always did. Sam would work him up and he’d take his anger out on me. Then, of course, there was the time Sam ran away on my watch. I got my ass kicked so bad. I had a broken nose, chipped tooth, busted lip, black eye and a shit load of cuts, scrapes and bruises all over my body. That’s why I learned how to fight. But of course, I couldn’t hit him. He was my dad.” He whispered.

Cas purses his lips and pulls Dean in for a hug. “He’s gone now. He can’t hurt you anymore and if he tries, I’ll throw his abusive ass into the deepest pits of hell.” He says, holding him tight. Dean sighs and pulls away. “Don’t pity me, Cas. I don’t need it. If he comes back, I’ll kill him myself. Now, I need to give you some pointers while we’re here.” He says, standing up.

Cas furrows his brow. “Pointers?” He asks, standing up as well. Dean nods. “Yeah. How to fake being married to me. First up, you’re too stiff. Loosen up.” He says, touching his shoulders. Cas frowns a little and looks up at Dean, confused. “How?” He asks. Dean hums. “Just act natural. Like pretend you’re actually human. Not an angel of the lord.” He tries.

“Oh, um,” Cas trails off, shaking his body out a little and putting his hands in his back pockets, feeling slightly more relaxed. “Like this?” He asks, looking up at Dean with a weak half smile on his lips. Dean smiles. “Just like that. Okay, second one, talk with people. What you did with Carter and Mason was good but you need to talk a bit more. Introduce yourself, smile, use small talk, like that. Third, don’t be afraid to get into character. If you think Cas Remington would want to hold his husband, Dean,’s hand, then Cas Novak should get into character and hold his partner, Dean,’s hand. Don’t be afraid to become your character.” He says with a smile.

“Alright, I understand.” Cas says and smiles a bit. He takes his hands out of his pockets. “But, I’ve heard that people normally ask how couples have gotten together and such.” He says, looking down a bit. Dean nods. “Yeah. When they ask, tell them we started dating around September of 2008 and we just got married a few weeks ago.” He explains.

Cas furrows his brow. “How did we meet again?” He asks and tilts his head, having a more open expression on his face. Dean hums, thinking about the story they came up with. “Okay, I was working on your car and said that hobbit hair looked good on you but you didn’t understand the reference so I invited you over to watch the Lord of the Rings trilogy with me.” He smiles triumphantly. Cas looks down and pouts. “Do I-Do I really have hobbit hair?” He asks, frowning.

Dean notices his sad face and lifts his chin for him to look into his eyes. “I like your hobbit hair. Relax. It’s a good thing.” He says, running a hand through gently to mess it up a bit. Cas looks up at Dean and smiles gently. “If you say so.” He says, his voice softer than usual. Dean looks into his eyes and smiles small before looking down and pulling away. “So, you think you can act like you’re in love with me?” He asks with a crooked grin.

“Yes, I think I can manage.” Cas says, nodding slightly. He stays quiet, thinking a bit before looking at the bed. “It’s getting late. Should we figure out sleeping arrangements because there is only one bed.” He says, a frown present on his lips. Dean shrugs. “We’ve shared before and it’s just sleeping. It’ll be alright.” He says, making his way over to the bed. He sits down on the soft mattress and starts unlacing his shoes. “There should be boxers and pajama pants in your duffel bag.” He says, moving his head towards the forest green bag. Cas nods and snaps his fingers but nothing happens. He snaps it twice more and sighs.

“I knew there was something strange about this place. My grace is bound. Meaning, I’m human until we leave.” He says, walking over to the bag. Dean pulls his boots off and looks at him. “So whatever it is, they want angels out?” He asks before stripping his jeans off. Cas starts digging through the bag and nods. “I saw a few sigils on the door but I wasn’t completely sure what they meant. I couldn’t get a good look at them.” He says, pulling out fresh boxers and a pair of plaid pajama pants.

He looks up at Dean and sees him pulling his shirt off. His cheeks flush pink and he turns around to start undressing. Dean notices and turns around, letting him change in peace. “Let me know when you’re done changing.” He says over his shoulder. Cas makes a noise of confirmation and finishes changing before saying, “Okay.” Dean turns around and takes a deep breath. Cas is only wearing boxers and pajama pants. No shirt.

“Cas, where’s your shirt?” He asks. Cas shrugs. “You’re not wearing one.” He points out. Dean copies his actions. “Yeah, because I can’t sleep with a shirt on.”

“Well then, how would you know if I sleep with a shirt on? I’ll have you know that when I was human, I slept in nothing but boxer shorts.” He says smugly. Dean nods, making an ‘Okay then’ noise. “Whatever. You don’t mind me sleeping in just boxers, do you?” He asks, sitting back down on the bed. Cas shakes his head. “As long as you don’t mind me sleeping without a shirt.” Cas replies, walking over to his side of the bed and laying down. Dean nods once and gets up to turn the light off before flicking the TV on and laying back down on the soft bed.

Cas stands up and walks over to his bag before grabbing a pair of glasses and a book. He returns to the bed and slips under the covers before putting on the glasses and opening the book up to a dog-eared page. Dean looks over to him and his breath catches when he sees Cas in glasses. “Um, did Jimmy wear glasses before you took him over?” He asks. Cas looks up and nods. “Reading glasses, yes. Unfortunately, being human has its disadvantages.” He says, turning the page.

Dean smiles and slides under the covers. “They look good on you.” He says quietly. Cas looks up from his book and smiles. “Thank you. I’m not keeping you up with my reading, am I?” He asks, going back to reading. Dean shakes his head. “No. You’re good. I’m gonna watch something on the movie channel before going to bed.” He says, flicking through the channels and groaning when nothing good is on. “Screw it. I’ll just close my eyes and pick one at random.” He says to himself, closing his eyes and scrolling up a bit before clicking the button.

He opens his eyes to show Finding Nemo playing on the screen. “I guess it’s Finding Nemo, then.” He says, laying back on the bed. He turns the TV down just enough for it to be a faint whisper and rolls over, slowly falling to sleep. Cas looks over to him and smiles before dog-earing his book, taking his glasses off and turning off the lamp. He whispers a quiet, “Goodnight, Dean,” before rolling on his side and falling asleep as well.


	3. Breakfast

When Dean awakens, he finds himself wrapped around Cas, their legs entangled, bodies pressed together, their fingers laced on Cas’s stomach, and his arm draped over Cas’s middle. There is almost no space between the two and unfortunately, Dean can’t bring himself to hate it.

‘Why am I holding Cas? Why can’t I bring myself to move? What is wrong with me? Me and Cas are friends. This is a case, not a gay getaway. Pull yourself together, Dean. Just move away from him like you did before when you had to share a bed and go back to sleep.’ He thinks to himself. He tries to move his hand but Cas tightens his grip. Dean groans and tries to unlace his fingers from Cas’s with no luck.

“Cas?” He says but his call goes unheard. “Cas. Let go of my hand.” He says a bit louder. Cas doesn’t budge. “Castiel, let go of my hand. I have to piss.” He says, trying to get him to wake up. Cas groans and mumbles something incoherent before unlacing their fingers and rolling over on his stomach. Dean takes the opportunity to move away from him and get up to go to the bathroom.

When he comes back, he finds Cas cuddling his pillow. He smiles and walks over to the bed before tapping the sleeping man. “Cassy, babe, roll over. I need to get into bed.” He says to him. Cas grumbles and rolls onto his side, letting his pillow go. Dean climbs under the covers, grabbing the pillow from him, and curls himself around Cas again, using the opportunity to hold him while he still has a chance. Cas sighs happily and rolls in his arms to snuggle into his chest. He smiles against the bare skin and presses a kiss to his collarbone. “Good morning.” He says softly, wrapping his arms around Dean’s middle sleepily.

Dean looks down at him and panics slightly. “C-Cas? You’re awake?” He asks, his voice faltering. Cas hums. “Vaguely. No, not really. Cuddle me.” He says, burying his face into Dean’s neck. Dean looks down at him and sighs, wrapping his arms around him before rolling onto his back and pulling Cas partially onto his chest.

Cas sighs happily and breathes in his scent before burrowing his nose into Dean’s neck. Dean smiles and thinks, “I could get used to this,” as he holds Cas to his chest and closes his eyes. All of a sudden, Cas jumps up and scrambles to his side of the bed. “I’m so sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” He says with wide eyes. Dean sighs and looks down. ‘Well, that didn’t last long’, he thinks. “It’s okay, Cas. I-uh, I wasn’t even paying attention.” He says, rubbing his face.

Cas nods and stands up. Dean doesn’t stare at Cas’s hipbones as his pajama pants fall slightly. He doesn’t look at Cas’s back muscles as he watches him stretch and definitely doesn’t feel the need to trace his hands up and down the toned skin. Nope, he doesn’t feel that at all. Dean stands up and stretches his own muscles before moving towards his bag to put on a shirt. Cas finds a pair of jeans and a shirt before quickly changing into it and going into the bathroom to most likely relieve himself.

When Cas comes out, he smiles at Dean. “Are you ready, Dean? I’m pretty sure there’s a breakfast buffet downstairs.” He says, walking over to the bed to put his socks and shoes on. Dean’s mood perks up with the promise of a breakfast buffet and hurries to put his own shoes on.

Once the two men finish lacing their shoes up, Dean grabs his phone and Cas’s hand before walking out. “Lead the way, sweetheart.” He says to Cas, moving his hand to Cas’s lower back with part of his hand on his ass. Cas turns to him and glares. “Dean, you better move that hand up. We are in public.” He scolds, causing Dean to laugh and move his hand back up. Cas notices a lesbian couple walking down the hall hand in hand and he smiles to himself before leaning up and kissing Dean gently.

“Come on, hon. I hear they have good breakfast pie.” He whispers before pulling a flustered Dean down the hall. Dean blushes and nods, allowing him to drag him towards the elevator. Cas presses the down button and waits for the elevator to come up. In the time that it takes for the elevator to come up, the lesbian couple catches up to them.

The brunette smiles at the two and wraps an arm around the bottle-redhead. “You boys newcomers?” She asks. Cas nods. “Yes. First time here actually.” He says with a small smile. The brunette nods. “We come every year. I’m Ronnie and this is my fiance, Sarah.” She says, motioning to Sarah. The redhead smiles. Dean smiles at the two and pulls Cas into his side. “‘M Dean and this is my husband, Cas.” He says, looking down at him lovingly.

Cas smiles up at him and pecks his lips. The elevator doors suddenly open and Cas pulls Dean into the space, followed by Ronnie and Sarah. “What floor?” Dean asks, looking to the girls. Sarah smiles small. “First. We’re going to breakfast.” She says softly. Dean smiles and presses the 1 button. “So are we. So how long have you two been together?” He asks, leaning against the wall.

“Known each other for 6 years, been together for 3 and a half and we’ve been engaged for one and a half. The wedding’s in November.” Ronnie grins excitedly. “What about you boys?” She asks. Cas chuckles and leans against Dean. “We’ve known each other since 2008, been together since 2010, and we just got married about a week ago. Dean’s brother planned this as a honeymoon, being that he’s used to doing a lot of research and neither Dean nor I know anything about resorts.” He laughs.

Ronnie nods and chuckles. “That’s totally me. Sarah’s the hopeless romantic. Ever since we got together, she’s been researching gay-friendly resorts and we found this one, which happens to be an all-gay-and-lesbian resort. We started going here around 2011 and we’ve been coming here every year since.” She says happily as the elevator doors open.

“You two should join us for breakfast. Afterwards, we’re thinking about going to the pool house. You should come with us. They have an amazing jacuzzi and the pool is huge.” Sarah says, gesturing with her hands. Dean looks at her as they walk out and turns to Cas. “You wanna?” He asks. Cas hums, pursing his lips before smiling. “I’d love to.” He says softly. Dean smiles and pecks his lips before nodding to the girls. “We’re in.” He says happily.

Sarah claps her hands and hugs the boys. “Yay! Awesome! Follow us. The breakfast buffet is really big. Like, I’m talking five bars of just food, a fruit bar, a dessert table with at least 6 different kinds of pie and a juice bar. It’s amazing!” She says excitedly. “Oh, by the way, I’m sorry for hugging you. I just got a bit excited.” She laughs.

Dean raises his hands in defense. “It’s alright, hon. No worries.” He says, taking Cas’s hand and walking with the girls towards the banquet hall. “So what do you boys do for a living?” Sarah asks, leading them into the hall. Dean squeezes Cas’s hand, causing the angel to speak up. “Dean’s a mechanic and I’m an accountant.” He says with a smile, following the girls to a table.

“Aww. That’s sweet. How’d you meet? Know what, save that answer for when we sit down with food.” Ronnie laughs, setting her room key on the edge of the table and leading the three towards the buffet. When Dean catches a look of the buffet, his eyes widen and his mouth waters. “This is fucking beautiful.” He says softly, moving up to grab a plate. Cas touches his arm and gives him a stern look. “Don’t eat too much. You don’t want to cramp up when we swim later, do you?” He asks, playing his role perfectly.

Dean pouts. “But, Babe! Bacon! Pie! Bacon covered pie!” He says, motioning over to the pie table. Cas gives him a look and Dean sighs. “Fine.” He mumbles, skipping over the bacon. “Dean,” Cas calls out, causing the man to look at him, “You can have some, just not a lot. A, I know you get grumpy if you eat too much and can’t sleep afterwards and B, I don’t want to hear you complaining when you’re a crampy mess while you’re swimming. Also, you’ll get fat if you keep eating like that. You need to stay fit for work.” He says, piling eggs onto his plate. Dean nods his head. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He mutters, grabbing some bacon, eggs, home fries and a piece of apple pie.

He walks over to the juice bar and grabs some orange juice before walking over to the table with Ronnie and Sarah. Cas follows shortly after and hands Dean a silverware set before sitting down across from him. “Okay, so back to the question at hand. How did you guys meet? It’s not everyday a mechanic marries an accountant.” Ronnie says, shoving some egg in her mouth. Dean hums, his mouth full of bacon. “Babe?” He asks, motioning to his full mouth.

Cas simply laughs. “Well, my car broke down on my way to work some time in 2008 and I had to text my boss telling him I would be a bit late. Well, I went to Dean’s uncle’s shop to get it fixed and comes to find out, Dean was working that day. So, I meet with him and as soon as I met him, I knew something was up. I had never reacted to anyone like I did him. Anyways, we talked a bit and he said I could watch while he worked on the car so I did. Never have I ever seen anyone more attractive than him, grease stained and sweaty with his head under the hood of my car. As I was saying, he started making small talk with me and said that Hobbit hair was a good look on me and said how I looked, in his own words, ‘like a walking sex god,’ with it. Well, I had no clue what Hobbit hair was so Dean insisted on bringing me over his for dinner and a Lord of the Rings marathon. Needless to say, I fell asleep on him and we ended up rewatching the whole trilogy over again.” He says, looking at Dean with a fond look in his eyes.

Dean feels his heart swell at how well Cas said that. ‘He can’t lie worth shit, though. The whole *finding me attractive when I’m working on cars* thing, He couldn’t possibly mean that, could he?’ Dean thinks to himself, smiling as he takes Cas’s hand in his. Ronnie coos happily and Sarah giggles. “That’s precious. Gah, I just love love.” She says dreamily. Dean chuckles and brings Cas’s knuckles to his lips before tenderly kissing the pale skin.

Cas blushes and look at him with a smile. “I love you.” He says softly. Dean looks up at him and smiles back. “I love you too.” He responds. Dean bites his lip and takes his hand away from Cas’s before taking his fork and digging into his eggs. “Dean, remember, don’t eat too fast.” Cas says, forking some apple cobbler into his mouth. Dean rolls his eyes. “I’ll be fine.” He says after swallowing. “So,” Dean starts, turning to Ronnie and Sarah, “How did you two meet?” He asks.

Ronnie swallows her apple juice and smiles at Sarah. “Well, me and Sarah used to be roommates in college. I used to have the hugest crush on her and she was an oblivious little thing. Well, one of the nights she was supposed to go out with her boyfriend, she came home crying. So, I sit down with her and ask her about it. She tells me, and this pissed me off, she tells me that her boyfriend broke up with her because he didn’t want to be with a girl who’s a dyke for her roommate. I got so mad at that and I was literally about to leave and kill the man but Sarah grabbed my arm and kissed me and said, and I quote, ‘I’d rather be gay for my best friend than be straight for a homophobic, hypocritical Christian asshole who wouldn’t know love if he bit him in the ass’. Of course, who was I to object?” She asks rhetorically before leaning across the table to peck Sarah’s lips.

Dean smiles at the girls and continues to eat his food. When he finishes, he starts on the pie, moaning at the taste. “Oh, sweet baby Jesus on a tortilla, that’s good!” He says, closing his eyes happily as he savours the taste. Cas furrows his brow but doesn’t say anything as he finishes the last of his food. “Wanna taste, babe?” He asks, holding the fork out for Cas to try. Cas looks up and nods, leaning forward to wrap his mouth around the fork. He groans as the sweetness of the cinnamon sugar and the tartness of the apples mixes together in harmony. “Oh my Father, that’s beautiful.” He says, letting out a sigh. Dean smirks and takes another bite of it, enjoying the flavour. “Good?” He asks. Cas nods vigourously. “Goodness, yes. That was amazing.” Dean chuckles and hands Cas another forkful. The angel gratefully takes the pie off of the fork and looks into Dean’s eyes, smiling. Sarah squeals and looks at Ronnie. “They’re so in love! Baby, I can see it in their eyes. That is absolute true love!” She gushes.

Ronnie glances up at her fiance and chuckles. “If you see it, I guess it’s true.” She smiles, turning to Dean. “Sarah has a natural eye for true love. I mean, if it’s with her, she’s blind but with other people, you can say she’s like a cupid.” She says, looking at Cas. ‘You need to shield your Grace, Castiel. I can see right through you. Sarah and I may be accepting of other religious figures but others may not be. Just be careful, Angel. Greeks don’t take well to Israelites.’ She sends him through thoughts.

Cas pales as he hears her and sends her another thought as Dean and Sarah engage in conversation. ‘Greeks? What do you mean?’

‘The Gods. Myself and Sarah are Artemis and Aphrodite. This whole resort is chock full of us. We don’t allow angels in for fear that cupids would come in and screw everything up. Sarah’s brother’s clan is ruthless when it comes to love. There’s only so much love you can have before it gets excessive and you end up loving each other to death. Be careful and on the lookout. Shield your grace and whatever you do, DO NOT tell your human about us. He cannot know. We know about him and his brother. He’ll kill us.’ She pleads to him.

Cas looks down at his plate and nods, unnoticed by Dean. ‘I promise. I suppose the girl at the front is Xenia, goddess of hospitality?’ He asks. Ronnie nods. ‘Yes. Also, the old woman is Hestia, goddess of domesticity and family.' She tells him. Cas nods again.

Dean laughs at something and turns to Cas to offer him the last piece of pie. “You want it?” He asks. Cas gratefully smiles and wraps his mouth around the fork before removing the pie. Dean watches as he swallows the sweets and leans forward to peck his lips. “You ready, Babe? We can probably just go to the little gift store thing and grab some swim shorts before heading to the pool house.” He says, standing up.

Cas looks at the two and smiles. “We’ll see you both later.” He says but he thinks, ‘Your secret is safe with me.’ Ronnie and Sarah smile back at him and send him, ‘Thank you.’ He simply nods. Moving close to Dean, he pecks his lips gently and waves to the girls before leading him out of the room by his hand. Dean turns to him once they exit the banquet hall and smiles. “That story was amazing, Cas! You seemed so believable!” He praises the angel. Cas blushes and nods. “I suppose so. It was quite easy.” He says, thinking, ‘It was quite easy to tell them how I feel about you. The best lie told is the truth.’ Dean smiles and pulls him into his arms. “I’m proud of you. You’ve come so far and you’ve hardly even done anything!”

Cas smiles small and nods, nuzzling into his chest. “I suppose. Thank you.” He says, walking with Dean to the hotel. Suddenly a voice comes over the intercom. “Attention all couples, there will be a Classic Lover’s dance in the banquet hall tomorrow, starting at 7 pm and ending at 11 pm. There will be refreshments and formal wear is required. You may purchase it at our Formal Needs store located in the west wing of our resort. The music playing will be Blues of the 60’s, Love songs of the 70’s and Power Ballads of the 80’s. I repeat, the Classic Lover’s dance will be held in the banquet hall tomorrow at 7 pm and will end at 11 pm. Refreshments will be served and formal wear is required. We hope to see you there!” A woman says before cutting the announcement off.

Dean turns to Cas. “We should go. Free food. Good music. It’s paradise!” He exclaims. Cas hums and looks down. “I guess we could go. Maybe you and I could dance a bit. It is a dance after all. We should head towards the formal store later on. But first, we should call Sam. He’s probably worrying being that we didn’t call him last night.” He says, pulling Dean into the hotel and into the elevator.

The ride up was silent, save for Cas’s thoughts getting to him. ‘He’s still holding my hand. He hasn’t even noticed. He never said anything when I kissed him, he didn’t object when I cuddled into him this morning, and he sure as hell didn’t object when he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. Perhaps it was just acting but I’m not quite sure. As I’ve heard before, the best lie told is the truth. If only I could find out how he really feels about-’

“Cas!” Dean yells, breaking the angel from his thoughts. “I- Yes?” He asks, not paying attention. Dean sighs. “I said, What are you thinking about? You’ve been staring at the wall for a minute and a half.” He says, leading him out of the elevator. Cas looks down at their still linked hands and shakes his head. “Nothing. I was just trying to tap into my brothers’ signal. I was hoping to get in touch with them with no prevail.” He lies perfectly. ‘I’m becoming extremely proficient at this lying ordeal.’ He thinks to himself. Dean nods and takes out his room key, swiping it through the lock and walking in, Cas following close behind.

“Are you sure you want to go to the dance? We have to wear formal clothing, Dean.” Dean shrugs. “So? There’s good food and good music. No one said that we had to dance.” He says, turning around to head into the kitchen. Cas sighs and mumbles, “Well, maybe I want to dance with you.”

“What?” Dean asks, turning around. Cas shakes his head. “Nothing. Nothing of import.” He says with a sigh. Dean furrows his brow and shakes his head, confused on why Cas would lie to him. ‘He wants to dance with me, yet he’s afraid to say it.’ The hunter goes into the fridge and pulls out a water, cracking it open. “Do you wanna call Sam or would you like me to?” He asks. Cas shrugs, sitting down on the bed. “You can.” He says, laying down. ‘I would prefer if you would lay with me and take a nap until we have to go to Formal Needs but of course you wouldn’t. You’re Dean.’ Cas thinks to himself. “Dammit, Cas! If you have something to say, just say it!” Dean yells, causing Cas to flinch and look at him.

“I-I have nothing to say.” Cas stutters, sitting up. Dean rolls his eyes. “Right, so of all the thoughts and mumbles you keep saying out loud, they mean nothing? C’mon Cas, I was born at night but I wasn’t born last night. I’m not stupid.” Cas shakes his head. “I know you’re not and I’ve been watching you for almost forty years. I know the exact minute to when you were born. You were born in the afternoon, not at night so I’m not sure why you said that.”

Dean rolls his eyes and groans. “It’s a fucking expression, Castiel!” He yells. Cas flinches at the name. Dean has never called him by his full name, nor has he cursed at him like that. “I- Dean…”

“No, Cas. What did you say?” Dean asks, approaching him. “Nothing. Just stop and leave me alone.” He says, standing up and walking into the bathroom before shutting the door and locking it. Dean could hear him starting the shower up and he sighs. “Son of a bitch.” He mutters, looking down at his hands. “Cas, I’m sorry. Please don’t ignore me.” He says.

“Fuck you, Dean!” Cas yells back. Dean is taken aback at that. He’s never heard Cas curse like that before. Perhaps he’s picking up on things he says or perhaps that’s the first thing that came to mind. Whatever happened, it hurt. “Cas,” He starts, standing up, “Please don’t be like that. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you.” Cas rolls his eyes and gets into the shower. “It is none of my concern. Just leave me to my thoughts.” He says, his voice breaking as he feels his eyes start to burn. ‘Is this what crying feels like?’ He thinks, angry, hurt tears spilling over his cheeks.

“Cas, I’m sorry. I-” Dean stops, sighing. “Shit.” He says, walking away from the door. ‘Dammit, Dean. You fucking asshole. What’s wrong with you? You know he’s sensitive and you go and yell at him. God, you’re such an idiot.’ He thinks to himself, laying on the bed. After a while, the water shuts off and he sees Cas walk out in only a towel. “Cas,” He says, standing up. He moves to touch Cas’s shoulder but he smacks him away. “Don’t touch me. Now turn around so I can change.” He says, making his way over to the duffle bag.

Dean fishmouths and purses his lips, turning around. He hears rustling and a zip before Cas clears his throat. “You can turn now.” He says, causing Dean to turn. Dean looks him in the eyes and walks towards him. “I’m sorry, Cas. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I’m just frustrated because you don’t talk to me. If we don’t talk, we can’t-”

“Stop making this like a real relationship, Dean.” Cas says, his voice breaking. “We’ll never be one so just stop. Behind closed doors, you don’t have to act like we’re lovers.” He says, grabbing his phone and opening up a message. He taps out a message and locks the screen. “I just texted Sam. He’ll be up soon.” He says, walking over to the bed.

Dean looks down at his shoes and sighs. “Right. I get it. I-I’m sorry.” He says, moving to sit in one of the chairs. Within a few painfully silent minutes, there’s a knock on the door. Dean stands up and opens the door, revealing Sam.

Sam walks in and smiles, setting some papers down at the table. “Okay, so I found some things about this resort. Apparently, there were some disappearances earlier on. ‘82, ‘88, ‘94, 2000, in each year, only three couples went missing. Two male couples and a female each time. Whatever is taking them, there’s a pattern. Every six years these people go missing. It says that the couples were either just married or about to get married. That’s where you guys come in.” Sam grins.

Cas gapes at him and shakes his head. “Samuel Campbell Winchester, if you’re honestly thinking of sending me and Dean as bait, you aren’t completely well. We’re not risking our lives for whatever this is.” He says, standing up. Sam looks between Dean and Cas, gaping at the two. “One, how the hell do you know my middle name, and Two, why would it matter? It’s okay. I’ll be two steps behind. I’m not gonna let anything happen to you both.” Sam says. Dean rolls his eyes and Cas scoffs. “I’m not exactly happy with acting in love with Dean to begin with.” He says, glaring at Dean. Dean huffs and crosses his arms, turning away from him.

Sam cocks his eyebrows at the two. “Trouble in paradise?” He asks. Dean flips him the finger. “Fuck off, Sam. This is far from paradise and you know it. I’m going out. Don’t wait up for me. Cas, you might be eating alone tonight. Won’t be back ‘til late.” He says, grabbing his coat, wallet, room key and phone before walking out.

Cas rolls his eyes and flops on the bed. “I’m in love with your brother but he’s a total ass.” Cas blurts out, causing Sam to turn to him. “You what?! Wow, okay. Um, I guess you can tell-”

“I’m not telling him! I’ve already told him we’ll never be anything and I’m not going to change it. Unless he makes a move, nothing will come of us and if he miraculously finds out, I will throw you back in hell, you son of a bitch.” He threatens. Sam pales and nods quickly. “Your secret’s safe with me. No telling. Nothing.” He says, making a zipper motion across his mouth.

Cas nods and lays back down. “Good. Now what should we do about this Classic Lover’s dance? I want to dance with him and just have fun but all he wants to do is go so he can listen to the music and eat the food. I don’t think we should go to begin with. If we’re not going to dance at a dance, there’s no point in even showing up.” He says, rolling over and shoving his face in Dean’s pillow.

Sam sighs. “I don’t know man. Just talk to him. That’s all I can say. Either way, you two need to have some kind of communication. Good luck to you two. I’ll check up on you guys later to see if you’ve found anything. I’ll see ya man.” He says, standing up and patting Cas on the back before gathering his papers and walking out.

Cas looks up at the closed door and sighs, squeezing his eyes shut. He feels tears running down his face. ‘Why can’t I not love him? Why am I even feeling this? I shouldn’t be feeling human emotions. I can’t do this with him.’ He thinks, tears falling faster. He hiccups quietly and rubs his eyes, his hands pulling away wet.

“Damn.” He says to himself, laying back down again with Dean’s pillow tucked into his arms. “I love you, Dean. You don’t know this but I love you.” He whispers before falling asleep.


	4. Complications

Dean walks into the bar in the resort and sits on a barstool. Almost instantly, the bartender, a man with a goatee, gives him a beer. “On the house, man. You okay? You look upset? Your man giving you troubles?” He asks, leaning on the counter. Dean sighs, taking a sip from the bottle. “I don’t even know. I mean, me and him had a fight earlier and I just, I don’t know. See, I don’t do dancing and he wants to go to that Classic Lover’s thing. I don’t know what to do.” He says, rubbing his face.

The bartender chuckles and looks him in the eye. “Okay, look at me. You love your boy, right?” He asks. Dean looks down at the bottle and nods. “Yeah. I love him to pieces. I’d die for him.” He says tapping a finger on the bottle. The bartender nods. “Well then, honey, you need to show him. Take him to the dance. Give him a massage. Hell, make love to him! Show him that you’d die for him. Show him that he’s the only man for you. Make him feel like he’s the only person on your mind. He needs to know that you love him.” He says with enthusiasm. Dean chuckles.

“You’re right, dude. Thanks. So, uh, where exactly is this Formal Needs thing?” He asks, finishing off his beer. The bartender takes the bottle and hands him a new one. “Exit out here and take a left. It’s the third shop on your right.” He says with a smile. Dean nods and takes a swig of his beer. “Cool. I’m probably gonna pick Cas up a tux or at least one of those vest things. I don’t know. What colour should I get him?” He asks the bartender. The bartender hums. “What colour is his eyes?” He asks.

Dean smiles small. “They’re like this gorgeous blue. Like sometimes they’re icey blue and sometimes they’re this beautiful, rich, sky blue. Like the midday sky. They’re just,” He cuts himself off to sigh, “They’re gorgeous.” The bartender chuckles. “Damn, you are smitten. Do you have a picture?” He asks. Dean blushes and nods, taking his phone out and showing him a picture that he took while Cas was human. The bartender hums, smirking a little. “Damn, he’s cute! You know how to pick him, hon. Get him a royal blue bow tie and a black vest. Maybe a black button up too. I’m sure he’ll look gorgeous. And for you, I’m thinking maybe a black button up, and a dark green tie. No vest. Go simple, but chic.” He says with a grin, pushing his glasses up.

Dean chuckles and finishes his beer. “Right. Thanks man. How much do I owe you?” He asks, pulling his wallet out. The bartender waves his hand. “On the house, mate. Don’t worry about it.” He chuckles. “Go get your man.” He smiles. Dean smiles at him thankfully and hands him a twenty. “For the advice. I’m a shitty husband and I just, I don’t know what he sees in me. I’m an asshole with a drinking problem and I just, I wish he’d get someone better.” He says, picking at his nails. The bartender coos. “Hon, like I said, show him that he’s all you want. Work on your problem, talk to him, compliment him every once and awhile, and give him affection. Treat him like a prince. Follow this advice and you should be set. You take care, man.” Dean smiles and waves before walking out and heading towards Formal Needs.

When he comes back to the room, he has their things for the dance. He opens the door quietly and coos when he sees Cas cuddling his pillow. He smiles at the sight, his smile faltering when he sees Cas hiccuping in his sleep. He sees dried tear tracks along his cheeks and sets the bags down before walking over to him. “Cas? Cas, c’mon, wake up. It’s okay. Cas, please wake up.” He says, shaking him. Cas mumbles and sits up, looking at Dean. He simply rolls his eyes and lays back down.

“What happened to ‘I’m not coming back tonight’?” He asks bitterly. Dean looks down at him and sighs. “I changed my mind. I’m sorry, Cas. I just, I needed a bit of advice. But, I’m good now. I promise.” He says softly. Cas smiles. “No more yelling?” He asks. Dean shakes his head. “No more yelling. I stopped by Formal Needs and grabbed us some stuff for the dance. I guess I can dance with you for one song. Make it a little believable.” He says, looking at the bag of formal wear.

Cas smiles widely and pulls him into his arms. “Thank you Dean.” He says quietly. Dean chuckles and hugs him back. “It’s fine, Cas. No need to thank me. I just needed a reality check. If I ever yell at you like that again, I give you full permission to slap the shit out of me.” He says with a wide smile. Cas pulls away and nods. “I’ll keep that in mind. I ordered room service earlier. There’s pizza in the mini fridge if you want it.” He says, moving over for Dean to sit down. Dean kicks off his shoes and pulls his jeans off before sliding into bed.

“I’ll eat it later. Right now, I’m gonna get some sleep. You can join me if you want but I’m tired as hell.” He says, pulling the blanket up. Cas chuckles and curls up beside him. “I’ll join. I mean, I did just have a nap but I can lay here for a bit while you sleep. I promise I won’t watch you.” Cas says, his smile faltering.

Dean shrugs and pulls him into his arms. “I’m sorry for all the shit I’ve said to you. All the shit about personal space and watching me sleep. You were just there to protect me. You were learning from me so you observed me more closely and you were watching over me to make sure nothing happened to me. I get it now. Don’t ever be afraid that I’ll yell at you about that again.” He whispers into his hair.

Cas smiles and laces their fingers together. “I won’t. Sleep, Dean. I’ll wake you up in the morning.” He says softly before closing his eyes.

When Cas awakens, it’s morning already. He rolls over in Dean’s arms and checks the alarm clock to see it’s only 7:42. Cas grumbles and rolls over to lay his head on Dean’s chest. Dean sighs happily and tightens his hold on Cas, before rubbing his thumb against his arm. Cas sighs against his chest and snuggles closer.

Suddenly, Dean moves a little and Cas feels a feeling of panic surge through him. “Morning, Cas.” He says, his voice gravelly with sleep. Cas tenses up and tries not to freak out. “Morning. Sleep well?” He asks, his voice wavering. Dean hums and stretches a bit before moving his hand to Cas’s lower back lazily. “Yeah. We need to get one of these beds for the bunker. It’s like sleeping on a cloud.” He says, rubbing his thumb soothingly against his back.

Cas calms down a bit and relaxes against him before moving his hand under Dean’s shirt and tracing nonsense shapes along his chest. Dean smiles softly and pecks his hair, sighing and closing his eyes happily. “Hey, Dean?” Cas asks. Dean hums in response. “Are we really going to ignore the fact that we’re cuddling in bed and not thinking twice about it?” He asks. Dean opens his eyes to look at Cas. “Okay, new rule for whenever we have to share a bed. If it’s before 11, we can just ignore the fact that we’re cuddling and be sleepy and fluffy and all that chick-flicky shit.” He says lazily.

Cas nods against his chest and cuddles into him. “Are you sure you want to dance with me?” He asks softly. “Of course, I am. I promised one song, Cas. A promise is a promise. I’m not gonna break it for anything.” He says, rolling over so he can face Cas. Cas smiles at him and moves his hand out of his shirt to cup his face. “Thank you.” He says quietly. Dean smiles and leans into his touch. “It’s fine, Cas. No worries.” Cas chuckles and looks into his eyes before glancing at his lips. Dean furrows his brow and copies his actions. “Cas?” He says softly. Cas leans in quickly and kisses Dean, not thinking.

Dean makes a noise of surprise and freezes, pulling away and climbing out of bed. “What the fuck, Cas?!” He asks, touching his lips. Cas looks up at him, a scared look on his face. “I- Dean… I didn’t-”

“Why the fuck would you do that?! We’re not husbands. We’re not boyfriends. We’re not anything, Cas! I was only holding you because I was too lazy to do anything. We are and will never be anything so just stop! Behind closed doors, we are Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak, not Dean and Cas Remington. I am a hunter and you’re an angel. We are not a couple and you can’t just kiss me like that Cas! We’re not in public so just fucking stop!” He rants, tears falling quickly from his eyes.

Cas looks at him in shock and feels his heart shatter. “Maybe we shouldn’t go. I really don’t want to see your face right now. You promised not to yell at me, Dean. You said you never break your promises but you lied. You lied, Dean. Just, go. I don’t want to even hear your voice right now.” Cas says, his voice breaking. Dean looks at him, his anger dissipating. “Cas?”

“Just stop, Dean!” He yells, causing Dean to flinch. “I’m tired of you acting like you’re such a stud and a macho man that likes women and everything about them! I’ve been watching over you since you’ve been born. I’ve seen all the eyes you’ve made at boys in your high school or men in a bar or even me, Dean! I can see the way you look at me! I’m not stupid! I’m not blind! I know what it looks like when a man is in love with someone! Dean, you are in love with me and you-”

A loud snap of a hand hitting skin rings out against the walls. Cas holds his cheek and looks up to him in pain. “Cas? I-”

“Get out.” Dean’s face pales. “Cas-”

“Get away from me, Dean. I don’t want to see you right now.” Cas says, sadly. Dean looks at him, shocked and moves to touch his face. “Don’t touch me.” Cas says standing up and grabbing his jacket and room key. He quickly puts on his shoes and walks out of the room with tears in his eyes. Dean stares at the closed door and curses. “Son of a bitch.” He says, sighing. “Can’t fucking do anything right.” He says, tears forming in his eyes again.


	5. Making Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Vicki Vantoch as Ronnie and Danneel Ackles as Sarah because I think it’d be ironic that Misha and Jensen’s wives play a lesbian couple while their husbands play a gay couple XD Anywhore, enjoy!

Cas storms down to the banquet hall and finds Ronnie sitting with a cup of coffee in her hand. She looks at him and furrows her brow before setting her cup down and turning to the crying man. He instantly moves into her arms and sobs. Ronnie coos, wrapping her arms around him. “Honey, what happened? Hey, what’s wrong?” Cas shakes his head and looks up at her. “Dean. I-I don’t know what happened but he slapped me. I just, I don’t know.” He says, crying and wiping his eyes.

Ronnie’s eyes widen and she gasps. “Oh, honey.” She says, hugging him softly. “It’s gonna be okay. Did he say why he slapped you?” She asks. Cas shakes his head. “I-I told him that-that sometime later on, I wanted a family and he fli-flipped out. It’s a hard subject for him, being that he’s lost a-a daughter already through an old ma-marriage. I just, I wish he would-would’ve taken a different ap-approach.” He says, tears falling down his cheeks.

Ronnie sighs and cups his cheek. “Honey, Cas, I’m sorry. Why don’t you try to talk to him about it. Better yet, I’ll get Sarah to talk to him when she wakes up. She’s good with talking to people.” She says, holding the man a bit from her. Cas nods slowly, looking up at her. Ronnie smiles and cups his face before wiping the tears from his eyes. “It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay. How about you and me go down to the spa and we get ourselves pampered while eating little belgian chocolates? That sound good?” She asks. Cas nods smalley. “I’d like that, thank you.” He says, wiping his eyes.

Ronnie smiles and finishes her coffee before standing up. “Good. Let me text Sarah your room number so she can talk to Dean while you and me go get pampered.” She says, whipping out her phone. “What’s your room number, Cas?” She asks, looking up at him. “238B.” He replies. Ronnie nods and types out a text before taking Cas’s hand and leading him out of the banquet hall.

Dean lifts his head when he hears a knock at the door. Confused, he wipes the tear tracks from his face and walks up to the door, opening it to see Sarah standing in the doorway. “We need to talk.” She says. Dean furrows his brow and nods, stepping back to let her in. “What about?” He asks, sitting on the bed. Sarah follows him and sits down, looking into his eyes.

“Hitting Cas. He told Ronnie that he mentioned wanting a family and you flipped out. Ronnie also told me that you’ve lost a daughter in the past. Is that true?” She asks. Dean looks at her and listens to the alibi Cas gave them. He sighs in defeat and lays down. “Two actually. I didn’t tell Cas about the other one. I couldn’t. I just, it was all my fault. I shouldn’t have brought her along.” He says, closing his eyes, feeling tears approaching.

Sarah furrows her brows and touches his hand. “What happened?” She asks. Dean sighs shakily and looks at her. “I used to be a cop. My daughter, Emma, loved my job and wanted to come with me so I let her. But, something came up and, of course, her mother died a little while after Emma was born so I couldn’t take her back home. She had no one to watch her. I told her to stay in the car but she-,” He stops to hiccup, “She wouldn’t listen. I shot her, Sarah. She walked up to me and tapped me and I was so jumpy that I fired. I didn’t mean to.” He says, hiccuping loudly. “I loved my little girl. And my other daughter Claire, she was so choked up that she killed herself. I had never felt worse. I killed my daughters and Cas doesn’t even know. I’m afraid that I’m going to screw up again.” He says softly.

Sarah apparently bought the slight fib because she coos and hugs him. “I’m sorry, Dean. It’s okay. Just tell Cas everything. I’m sure he’ll understand.” She says. Dean looks at her and nods. “I guess.” He says quietly, wiping his eyes. Sarah pulls away and smiles. “Good. Let’s get some breakfast and you can accompany me with finding a dress for the Classic Lover’s dance.” She says, standing up and taking his hands. Dean smiles and stands up. “Oh, but first,” Sarah says, walking off to the bathroom. He hears water run for a short time and the redhead comes out with a wet wash cloth. “Sit. I’m gonna clean you up.” She says softly.

Dean nods and sits down with Sarah. Sarah smiles and swipes the washcloth over his face while humming a familiar tune. One his mother used to sing. Hey Jude. Dean feels more tears form in his eyes but he blinks them back as she cleans under his eyes. When she finishes, she cups his face and places a motherly peck onto his forehead before standing and putting the washcloth in the bathroom. Dean stands up and wipes his eyes slightly before throwing on his boots and grabbing his jacket. Sarah leaves the bathroom and smiles at him. “Ready?” She asks. Dean nods. “Let’s go.” He says, walking out of the room with her.

When they return, Cas and Ronnie are sitting in the room watching Cake Boss. Cas turns to him and smiles small. “Hello, Dean.” Dean looks in his eyes and smiles back. “Hey. I’m so sorry for hitting you. I just, kids are a tough subject for me and with Claire dying, it’s hard to think I’d be a good father again.” He says softly, walking up to the couch where he’s sitting. Cas looks at him and nods. “It’s okay. I can understand that. I just wish you would’ve told me about it first.” He says softly. Dean sighs and pulls Cas out of his seat to hug him. “I’m so sorry, baby.” He says into his shoulder.

Cas hugs him back and sighs. “It’s okay. I love you, Dean. Just don’t hit me again and we’ll be alright.” He says with a smile. Dean pulls away and cups his face. “I love you too. So much.” He says, putting their foreheads together. “Can I kiss you?” Dean asks softly. Cas chuckles and smiles, pulling away and taking his face in his hand. “Why would you even ask, love? Of course you can.” He says, glancing at his lips. Dean smiles and captures his lips with his own, holding Cas’s face to his. Cas wraps his arms around Dean’s shoulders as Dean places his hands on Cas’s waist. He pulls away slightly and leans his forehead against Cas’s with a smile.

“I promise, I’ll never hurt you again.” He whispers, causing Sarah to coo. “Awww! Boys! That was perfect and cute and I just-” She stops, squealing happily. Dean turns to her and laughs, causing Ronnie to stand and smile at the two. “Our work here is done. We better see you two at the dance tonight.” She says, taking Sarah and leading her out. Dean smiles and waves. “You will.” He says, watching the two walk out and shut the door.

As soon as the door shuts, Cas unwinds himself from Dean and slaps him across the face. The hunter looks at him in shock and holds his face. “What the hell, Cas?!” He asks, staring into his eyes. Cas rolls his eyes. “You said that if you ever yelled at me again, I am entitled to, and I quote, ‘Slap the crap out of you’.” Dean sighs and shrugs. “Yeah, you’re right. I deserved that.” He chuckles. “So, you’re getting better at lying.” He says, sitting on the bed. Cas nods.

“You’re getting better with acting. That kiss was quite believable.” He says sitting beside him. Dean hums and lays down. “You’re right. It was. I can cry on demand too. Did that with Sarah when she talked to me.” Cas sighs and lays down beside him. “What did you and Sarah do while I was gone? Ronnie and I went to the spa. I actually feel relaxed now.” He says, stretching.

“Oh? What’d you do there?” He asks, turning to him. Cas smiles. “Well, first, we bought bathing suits. Then, we sat in the jacuzzis for a little bit and, Dean, they are beautiful creations, let me tell you. Anyways, after the jacuzzis, we got massages and Ronnie recommended that we get our legs waxed so we did and it hurt a little but feel how soft they are now!” Cas says, lifting his pant leg for Dean to feel his leg. Dean reaches a hesitant hand out and touches the smooth skin. “You’re right. It is soft.” He says, taking his hand away. “Well, you sound like you had fun. I’m glad. Sarah just took me to breakfast and and we went dress shopping for her. Also, she, uh, she told me to get you something.” He says, standing up to grab the blue rose he bought Cas. He blushes slightly and hands it to him, causing Cas to chuckle and take the rose, sniffing it slightly.

“Thank you, Dean. It’s beautiful.” He says softly. Dean huffs and sticks his hands in his pockets. “Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. It’s almost 5. We should get a shower and start getting ready.” He says, grabbing the formal clothes from the bags and setting them out. Cas sits up and nods, setting the flower down and standing up.

The boys take their showers separate and Dean shaves while Cas is showering. Afterwards, he fixes Cas’s hair and quiffs his up before getting changed. He helps Cas tie his bow tie and ties his own before smiling at Cas. “You look handsome.” He says softly, admiring Cas in a waistcoat. “You do as well, Dean. You look very nice.” He says, straightening Dean’s tie.

Dean smiles and leans forward to kiss his forehead before taking his hand, grabbing the room key and walking out of the room.


	6. At The Dance

The boys meet up with Ronnie and Sarah at the banquet hall and walk together to the hall. “You boys ready?” Sarah asks, lacing her and Ronnie’s fingers together. Dean smiles and does the same with Cas. “I’m ready. C’mon, babe. Let’s get us a seat.” He says, pecking his cheek.

Cas smiles at the hunter and nods, walking with him into the hall. Ronnie and Sarah lead them to a booth and Dean feels instantly welcomed when he hears Bon Jovi playing quietly throughout the hall. He sits down beside Cas and wraps his arm around him, pulling him into his side. Cas cuddles into the warm body and places his hand on his thigh, squeezing gently.

Ronnie coos at the two and links hands with Sarah. “So, I’m thinking we should get something to drink. There’s a huge bar over there.” She says, pointing over to the open bar. Dean smiles and stands up, taking Cas with him. The two order their drinks and return with them, sitting back down.

Within an hour of being there, Dean is a bit tipsy and Cas is giggling, close to being drunk. Being human has its cons. Ronnie and Sarah sip at their rum and cokes and laugh at a story Dean is telling when the song that is playing fades out.

Suddenly, Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us Now by Starship comes on and Cas turns to Dean with a small smirk. Dean looks at him and shakes his head. “No. Nope. Not this song, Cas. Any song but this one.” He says, looking him into the eyes. Cas giggles and smirks wider. “You promised one dance of my choice, Dean. I choose this one.” He chuckles.

Dean groans. “But this is from friggin’ Mannequin! It’s weird!” Cas rolls his eyes and pushes him out of the booth. “Go. We are dancing.” He says, climbing out beside him. Dean groans and lets Cas lead him out to the dance floor. “God damn it, Cas, slow down!” He says as they arrive on the dancefloor. Cas turns to Dean and looks up at the man, who looks around awkwardly. “What?” The angel asks, taking Dean’s hands in his own. Dean sighs.

“I don’t know how to slow dance.” He says, defeated. Cas chuckles and moves Dean’s hands to his waist before moving closer to him and wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck. “Now just get into the beat and sway. I’ve watched many humans slow dance and usually, this is how they do it.” He says, moving side to side gently. Dean follows his movements and sighs, letting the music take over him.

“I’m so glad I found you. I’m not gonna lose you. Whatever it takes, I will stay here with you. Take it to the good times. See it through the bad times. Whatever it takes, that’s what I’m gonna do.” Dean sings quietly, causing Cas to giggle. “What happened to ‘Anything but this song’?” He asks with a laugh. Dean shrugs. “It’s a damn good song. Just a horrible movie.” He responds.

Cas chuckles and turns his head to look at Ronnie and Sarah, who are cuddling while they’re dancing. “We haven’t found anything on this case, Dean. We’re running out of time.” He says, looking at Dean again. Dean glances at the girls, catching Sarah’s eyes. He sees a flash go across her eyes and almost instantly, he feels a sense of love and fondness flow through his body. He looks down at Cas with a smile.

“Let’s just forget the case for tonight, baby. It’s just me and you right now.” He says, looking into Cas’s eyes. Cas furrows his brow. “Dean? What are you talking about?” He asks, turning his head to look where Dean looked. He catches Sarah’s eye and the same feeling that had washed over Dean washes over him. Cas turns to him and smiles. “You’re right. We can pick up on this tomorrow. It’s just you and I tonight.” He says, removing his arms from Dean’s shoulders to wrap them around his torso. He gently lays his head on Dean’s shoulder and hugs him tightly.

Dean smiles and holds him to his chest, swaying gently against him. Suddenly, he feels an ounce of courage and pulls away slightly to look at Cas.

‘Ooh, all that I need is you’

“Dean?” The angel asks, looking into his eyes.

‘All that I ever need’

Dean cups his face and glances at his lips slightly.

‘and all that I want to do’

“Dean? Are you okay?” Cas asks, furrowing his brow.

‘Is hold you forever, forever and ever’

Dean shakes his head and mutters a quiet, “Fuck it,” before kissing him passionately. Cas makes a quiet noise of surprise before melting into him, lacing his hands through his hair and pressing up against him. Dean moves his lips against Cas’s and moves his hand to hold Cas’s hips tightly. Cas moans against his lips and laces his fingers through Dean’s hair when Dean snaps out of the spell.

He pulls away from Cas with wide eyes. “I-I’m sorry, Cas. I shouldn’t have done that.” He says, pulling away from him. Cas looks up to him with a blissed out, yet confused face. “Dean, why are you apologizing?” He asks, cocking his head.

Dean sighs and backs away. “I’m sorry. I just, something came over me. I’m not sure what but it did. I’m so sorry.” He says, moving to walk away. Cas stops him and turns him around. “No. We’re gonna talk about this, Dean.” He says, looking into his eyes. Dean sighs. “No. We can’t, Cas. I just- We’ll talk about this later.” He says, pulling away and walking over to Ronnie and Sarah, Cas trailing behind.

Dean approaches them and the girls break apart. “You boys okay?” Sarah asks. Dean sighs. “We, uh, we’re gonna get going. I’m feeling the booze get to me and I, uh, you know.” He chuckles, pointing at Cas. Sarah giggles and leans against Ronnie. “Oh, I gotcha. Good luck with that, boys. Use protection!” She laughs. Dean sees a flash go across her eyes before arousal starts to pool into his stomach. ‘She’s trying to put a spell on me. She’s not human.’ He thinks to himself before pulling Cas towards the exit. Dean pulls him out of the hall and into the hotel. He then drags the angel into the elevator and sighs as the door closes.

“They’re not human, Cas. Whatever Sarah was, she can put spells on people by looking into their eyes.” He says, turning to Cas, who is leaning way too close. “C-Cas?” Dean asks before getting slammed against the wall by the fallen angel. “Don’t speak.” He says before kissing Dean. As much as he wanted to lean into the kiss, he pushes Cas away. “No! This is not real! Stop!” He yells, looking into his eyes. The doors of the elevator open and Dean pulls Cas out, leading him to the room. He quickly unlocks the door and pulls Cas in only to be pushed against the wall again.

“Want you..” Cas says, leaning in to kiss Dean. The hunter groans and pushes him away. “This isn’t real, Castiel! Sarah love drugged us! None of this is real! All the ‘I love you’s and the kisses and the sleepy morning cuddles, that was all an act! I-I can’t love you! I can’t! I can’t kiss you or hug you or hold you in my arms! I can’t whisper sweet things in your ear before we go to bed! I can’t hold you and sing you to sleep! I can’t fucking hold you in the mornings and tell you every fucking thing I love about you! I want to fucking love you and kiss you and fucking make love to you! I want to have fucking chick flick moments with you and I want to call you my fucking boyfriend! I want to whisper ‘I love you’ to you while we’re on a case and Sam’s close by. I want secret touches and stolen kisses. I want to have a fucking relationship with you, Castiel, but I can’t! I can’t do this because that’s not how this works! The broken guy never gets to love anyone! I’m so fucking in love with you and I can’t be because I’m too broken to do anything right!” He yells, causing Cas to kiss him roughly.

“Don’t you dare say another word, Dean Winchester. You’ve had me gone since Hell. Even before Hell, I fell for you. Everything I said was how I truly feel. Don’t you dare think otherwise.” Cas says, cupping his face. Dean looks into his eyes and sighs. “I fell for Cassie and she told me that my life is too fucked up for her. I fell for Lisa and she almost died because of me. Now I’m falling for you and I’m afraid that I’ll try to kill you again.” He whispers.

Cas smiles small and kisses him gently. Dean kisses back and cups his face. “Then, fall for me. I already fell for you. At least if you kill me, I’ll die happy.” Cas replies, leaning his forehead against Dean’s. Dean hiccups and kisses him again. “Considering me fallen.” He whispers, pulling him close and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

Cas gasps and kisses him back, wrapping his arms around Dean’s shoulders. Their lips move in sync as Cas moves his hands to Dean’s dress shirt, unbuttoning it all the way to touch his abs admiringly. The hunter hums and pulls away to take the shirt off before looking to Cas, who is struck with awe. “I’ve never truly stopped to admire how fit you are.” Cas says softly. “I regret that decision greatly.” He says, moving to kiss at Dean’s neck.

Dean bites his lip and bares his neck, allowing Cas access. The angel takes the opportunity to lick, suck, and bite at the pale skin. Dean gasps and moans, holding Cas’s hips. The hunter bucks his hips up as Cas sucks on a sensitive part, earning a low groan from the angel. “Dean… I’m not sure what that was but it felt strangely satisfying.” Cas says, pulling away from his spot, his eyes drawn to the bright purple mark that appeared on Dean’s neck. Dean chuckles and pulls Cas’s face in, kissing him deeply. He blindly removes his vest and button down, gently taking the bowtie off of him.

Cas sighs against his lips and laces his fingers into Dean’s hair, tugging gently. Dean groans at the feeling and runs his hands over Cas’s, now bare, chest before pushing him backwards blindly. Once Cas’s knees hit the bed, the two men fall onto the soft surface, Dean on top of Cas. The hunter takes the liberty of kissing down his neck and sucking a dark bruise into his pulse point, earning a hiss and a moan from Cas. “D-Dean, I don’t understand. How are these bruises pleasurable?” He asks, looking into Dean’s apple green eyes.

Dean smiles and shrugs. “They just are, Cas. Just go with it.” He says, resuming his actions. He nibbles and bites down Cas’s chest, leaving tiny bruises. He stops at Cas’s nipples to trail his tongue around the hardening nubs. Cas gasps and arches his back into Dean’s mouth, moaning quietly. “Sh-Shit..” He mutters, earning a look from Dean. He’s picking up words from me. Dean thinks to himself as he mouths along Cas’s small abs. He stops at the waistline of his dress pants and looks up at him. Cas looks down and pants. “Please Dean.” He whispers. Dean smirks and slowly undoes his pants, pulling them down and off. He notices a quite prominent bulge in Cas’s boxers and mouths against it. Cas moans quietly and thrusts up against his mouth. “D-Dean!” He gasps. Dean chuckles and pulls his boxers down before biting his lip at the sight.

Cas lays naked on the bed, cock erect, all pink and wet at the tip. He’s blushing from his chest up and there’s a thin layer of sweat coating him. Dean moans at the sight and takes his cock in hand, licking gently up the flushed length. Cas whimpers and throws his head back. “Please Dean! Just do something.” He cries out, his breath becoming laboured. Dean glances up at him as he licks around the head. He catches Cas’s eye, causing the angel to bite his lip. “I don’t- Ah!- get why, but you look so natural doing that.” He mutters. Dean snorts and takes him down, suckling gently at his length. He bobs his head with a slow teasing pace and holds Cas’s hips down.

“Dean! Oh, shit..!” He moans out, grasping at the bed sheets. Dean hums around him, bobbing his head quicker and pulling off to lick and suckle at the head before taking him all the way. Cas whimpers and gasps before bucking his hips. “D-Dean?! What-What is hap-happen- Oh f-fuck!” He moans loudly, releasing down Dean’s throat. The hunter looks up at him and swallows quickly, earning a shuddery moan from Cas. He pulls off and kisses him gently, smiling against his lips.

Cas gasps and cups his face, kissing him back. “Dean, I don’t understand this at all, but I want to try and do the same for you.” He whispers. Dean pulls away and nods. Cas nibbles his lip and kisses Dean again, trailing kisses down the man's neck. He nibbles gently at his collarbone, sucking harshly on it. Dean moans quietly and he pulls away to see a dark red spot forming. "Dean..."

"Keep going. It felt good." The hunter mumbles with his eyes closed tight. Cas nods and moves slowly down Dean's chest, peppering kisses down the scarred skin. He stops at Dean's nipples, laving his tongue around them as Dean did to him. He takes one into his mouth and sucks, causing Dean to let out a high pitched whine. "Cas..." He whispers. "Please. Just... Please."

Cas looks up at the flustered man and can't help but smirk. "Please, what, Dean?" He asks, causing Dean to groan. "C'mon, you cocky bastard. Don't make me say it." He blushes. Cas chuckles and leans up to brush lips with Dean. "I don't know what you mean. I'm just a 'blushing virgin' as you say. Tell me, Dean. What do you want me to do?" He asks quietly. Dean leans up and captures his lips. "You little bastard." He groans, flipping the two over. Cas looks up at him, his blue eyes almost black with lust. Dean leans down and kisses him gently before pulling away to look at him. "Do you want this? Do you want me?" He asks, the last part quieter. Cas searches Dean's eyes for a sign, an emotion. He finds something there. Worry? Lust? Maybe a hint of love? He tries to find a certain emotion but fails to find it. Regret. "Cas?" Dean asks again, cupping his face. Cas nods. "I want this. But, don't leave me alone in the morning. If we are going to do this, I need you to promise me you'll stay with me. No more taking home random women from bars or watching Asian porn. At least not while I'm here. I need you to promise it'll only be me." He whispers softly, causing Dean to bite his lip.

"Will you stay with me, Dean?" Cas asks, hope filling his voice. Dean feels his breath catch in his throat. Is Cas...

"I'm all yours, baby." He responds with a smile, kissing him deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm shit at writing actual sex so I'm going to leave it here. I'm so sorry for all you smut lovers :


	7. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to @consultingassbutt and @Mitrielle for the nice comments! They really made my day!
> 
> Enjoy everyone!

The next morning, Dean wakes up with a naked Cas in his arms. Damn. He thought to himself. Why couldn't it have been a dream? What if Sam finds out? What if Cas doesn't remember? What if-

Cas groans and rolls over in Dean's arms so that he's laying on his chest, snapping Dean out of his thoughts. Dean tenses up and looks down at the angel, his green eyes meeting a pair of tired blue ones. Cas smiles and leans up, pecking the hunter lightly on the lips. "Good morning, Dean." He smiles, settling back on Dean's chest. Dean smiles and loosens up, holding him properly. "Mornin', Cas. Sleep well?" He asks, rubbing small circles against Cas's hip with his thumb. Cas hums and snuggles into his chest. "I did." He says with a happy sigh. Dean smiles small and attempts to go back to sleep when Cas sits up.

"Did you mean it?" He asks, confusing Dean. Dean sits up and looks him in the eye. "Mean what?" Dean asks.

"What you said last night." Cas replies. "You said you were mine. You promised that you wouldn't leave me. That you'd stay with me after last night. Did you mean it?" He asks again, his voice starting to tremble. Dean sighs in relief and smiles, grabbing the angel's face and kissing him softly. "Of course I did. I'll stay for as long as you'll have me." He whispers, feeling this sort of warmth fill him.

What is this feeling? He thinks to himself. Is this what love feels like?

Cas smiles and kisses him again, climbing on top of him. Dean hums and smiles against his lips, holding his hips gently. "Are we really going for morning sex because I'm not complaining if the answer's yes." Dean mumbles as Cas starts kissing down his neck. Cas smirks and sits up to look at Dean. "I'm fine with it if you're fine with it." He grins, running a hand down Dean's chest. "Look at me. I'm turning into Becky. But, then again, anyone who's had sex with you before would act the same way." He says to himself, causing Dean to chuckle.

"Jesus Christ, Cas. Please don't turn into Becky." He laughs. "That's a scary thought in itself." He says, kissing the angel again. Cas moans against his lips and continues his previous actions, causing Dean to groan. "Cas, baby, slow down. I want this to last." Cas looks up at him with a glare. "Dean, if someone is offering to give you a blowjob at 11 o'clock in the morning, you don't object." He says, continuing to kiss down Dean's chest.

Dean watches as Cas's head disappears under the blanket and moans out a second later when he feels something warm and wet engulf his dick. "Fucking hell, babe!" He moans out. "Warn a guy!"

Cas chuckles around his cock, causing Dean to buck into his mouth. Cas pulls off and pokes his head from the covers, glaring like a pissed off cat. Dean giggles at the sight. "Sorry, babe." He smiles. Cas rolls his eyes and goes back under before sucking him back into his mouth. He bobs his head quickly, driving Dean mad. "Fuck, I'm close." He whispers, feeling his orgasm approaching. He moans out as Cas sucks harder and screams, coming down his throat.

A second later, the door bursts open, revealing a worried looking Sam. "Dean! Are you oka- What the hell is under the blanket?" He asks, putting his gun down. Cas wiggles under the blanket and pops his head up before swallowing the semen in his mouth and wiping the excess off that dribbled down his chin. He clears his throat and blushes. "Hello, Sam." He says softly, his voice more gravelly than normal. Sam's eyes widen as he coughs, turning to walk out the door. "I, uh, didn't mean to interrupt. G-Go ahead and finish. I'll, uh, I'll be down in the lobby if you need me..." He trails off, walking out and shutting the door lightly. Dean sighs.

"Son of a bitch!" He yells, getting up and out of bed. Cas pouts and stands up, wincing at his sore hips and back. "Dean? Where are you going?" He asks. Dean turns to him with a pair of underwear in his hand. "Going down there to set Sam straight. You can come if you want but I need to make sure he's okay with this." He says, putting the underwear on and continuing to get changed.

When he finishes, he grabs his keys and wallet. "I'll be back soon, Cas. I'm gonna see if Sam will let me take him out to lunch so we can talk about this. Just, be safe and see if you can figure out what Sarah is. For some reason, she was able to put a love spell on us last night and I want to know how." He says, walking over to the still-naked angel. He cups his face and kisses him softly before walking to the door. "I love ya. I'll be back in a bit." He says, walking out and shutting the door.

Well, this was a shit fest. Cas thinks to himself, lying back down and falling back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a nice comment for a shoutout! Also, I'm sorry this is short but I haven't been feeling well enough to write a full chapter. I'm hoping I feel better soon so I can make this better. If anyone wants to help me write this, write me a comment or email me at kadenthepenguin211@gmail.com. Love you guys and I appreciate every single one of you!
> 
> ~Kady


	8. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was very long awaited. I'm sososososo sorry for keeping you waiting. I've been caught up with work and writers' block but I promise, I'm back. Here's your chapter, my babies! Shoutouts go to @Meh, @jesslangston, @emawee35, and @Lokevi for their comments. I'm happy you guys are excited for a new chapter. Here you go!
> 
> Enjoy!

When Dean arrives downstairs, he sees Sam sitting by the door with his head in his hands. Dean sighs and walks up to him and touches his shoulder, causing him to look up. As soon as he catches Dean's eye, he looks away and clears his throat. "What?" He asks coldly. Dean frowns and purses his lips. "Let me take you to lunch and explain." He says, holding a hand out to Sam. Sam sighs and nods, taking the hand and standing up before dropping it. Dean hears Hestia whisper something to someone in the back and he rolls his eyes, turning to her.

"He's not a lover that I cheated on. He's my brother. Why don't you keep your nose out of your customers' business and check these people in instead of gossiping." He sasses, motioning over at the lesbian couple sitting a few seats from where Sam was. Hestia clears her throat and motions for the couple to come over, causing them to smile. One of the girls turns to Dean. "Thanks." She whispers, walking up with her partner. Dean smiles and nods before leading Sam out of the lobby.

Dean picks a small diner outside of the resort about a mile up the road. Dine-In Diner is the name. As soon as the two sit down and order their drinks, Dean starts to explain.

"Sam, me and Cas-"

"Don't worry about it, Dean." Sam stops him. "I knew for a while now." He says as the waitress brings them their drinks. Dean thanks her and furrows his brow. "What?" He asks quietly. Sam chuckles and shakes his head. "C'mon, dude! Do you honestly think I'm clueless? You two have been eye-fucking for almost 10 years! All the not-so-subtle touches and silent glances when the other isn't looking, all the small smiles when one does something, all the blushing and acting like a school girl with a crush. None of that went unnoticed. You both are in love with each other and to be honest, I'm thrilled as anything to see you two finally together. Hell, if you didn't do something soon, I probably would've locked you both in a closet until you ended up doing something. So who asked who first?" Sam asks, leaning on his hand like a girl wanting to hear the latest gossip.

Dean coughs and hides his face. "Um, well, neither of us did, actually..." He trails off. Confusion writes itself all over Sam's face. "What?"

"We were put under a love spell. There's something up with the people in this resort. Like the girl that cursed us. Her eyes flickered with some kind of film before I felt this strong lust feeling. I don't know. I just felt weird. All I remember is I said some kind of thing to Cas and I woke up next to him naked. But, if I'm being 100% honest, I actually didn't mind waking up with him on my chest. The first night I slept beside him, I ended up sleeping about 16 hours. It was the best sleep I've had in a while. I wouldn't mind falling asleep beside him everyday if it means that I get to get a great night's sleep and wake up with him on my chest." Dean says with a smile on his face.

Sam smiles and takes a sip of his drink. "I'm proud of you, Big Bro. I'm happy you've finally found someone. But, back to the girl with the curse thing. What did she look like?" He asks, a different demeanor coming across his face. Dean shrugs. "Like a normal girl. I mean, she was gorgeous, like a model or something. She had this pretty red hair and she looked like she could make any man fall in love with her." He describes. Sam furrows his brow. "Make any man fall in love..." He trails off.

Suddenly, he snaps his fingers. "Dean! The woman at the desk, the old lady, her name plate said Hestia. Hestia was the goddess of hospitality and home. She's one of the oldest goddesses in Greek Mythology. Aphrodite is the goddess of love. They say that she has undying beauty and can make any man fall in love with her. She also has the power to make anyone fall in love with each other, being that she's the sister of Eros, the king of cupids. Maybe she's what's killing these people!" He says excitedly.

Dean narrows his eyes. "Sarah would never do that. I remember her saying that she hated her brother so why would she make people fall in love and kill them?" He asks as the waitress brings him his burger. Sam shrugs and smiles to the waitress as she sets down his chicken caesar salad. "For all I know, she could be a cold blooded killer. I don't know the girl but if she is our killer, we need to stop her." He says, digging into his salad. Dean sighs and takes a bite of his burger. "Why do you even eat that shit?" He asks with his mouth full.

Sam shrugs. "If I'm being honest? Reminds me of Jess." He mumbles, wiping his mouth. Dean stops eating and purses his lips. "Damn, I didn't know..." He whispers, looking at his burger. Sam smiles small. "She would always say that she hated how fat she was so she'd eat salads and work out nonstop because she thought she was obese but she was gorgeous. She didn't have an inch of fat on her." He mumbles fondly. Dean looks to his brother and sighs. "I'm sorry about her, Sammy." He says softly. Sam looks up and smiles. "It's fine. I've accepted it. What about you and Cas? Are you two actually a thing?" He asks, shoveling another forkful into his mouth.

Dean chuckles and smiles. "To be honest, I don't know. I never asked him. I did promise that last night wouldn't be a one time thing and that I'd stay with him after that." He responds. Sam giggles and takes a sip of his drink. "That's adorable." He grins. Dean rolls his eyes and laughs. "Shut it." He says jokingly, looking to his brother with a smile.

I guess this went well after all, Dean thinks to himself as he eats and laughs with his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, my babies! Again, I'm so sorry for making you wait but I'll try to post every week!
> 
> Love you guys so much!
> 
> ~Kady


	9. Investigation

"Really, dude?" Sam giggles, listening to Dean tell the story of the dance. Dean smirks and nods. "Yeah. Me and Cas danced to that stupid ass song in Mannequin. And the bad part about it? I was singing along." Sam snorts and rolls his eyes playfully. "It's not a bad song. It just comes from a shitty movie." He says as they pull into the drive of the resort. Dean shrugs and shuts the car off, unbuckling his belt and opening the door. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

He shuts the door and locks it after Sam gets out. "Hey, uh, Sammy?" He mutters. Sam hums in response and looks to his older brother. Dean purses his lips and clears his throat. "Do you think Cas and I will last?" He asks quietly. Sam stares at him for a second before laughing. "Dude! Of course you will! You've dealt with his shit for how many years? And you're asking if you'll last? If you lasted this long as just friends-who-stare-at-each-other-longingly, you'll last as boyfriends-who-stare-at-each-other-longingly." He smiles. Dean rolls his eyes and smiles, walking with Sam towards the entrance. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just paranoid, ya know? I mean, he's my first real boyfriend. He's different than a girl. Plus, he could easily kick my ass and put me back in Hell if I cross him. Downside of having an angel for a boyfriend." He pauses. "Boyfriend. I don't think I could get used to saying that." Dean grins stupidly.

Sam rolls his eyes and walks through the entrance doors. "You're so stupi- What the fuck happened here!?" He exclaims, looking around at the cops littered around the resort. Dean looks around and spots a cop talking to a lesbian couple at the front of the check out building. "Shit, that's Ronnie and Sarah!" He says, running over to them. "Ronnie! Sarah!" He calls out, causing the two to look at him.

As soon as Dean approaches them, Sarah pulls him into her arms, tears forming in her eyes. Dean furrows his brow and hugs her back, confused. "Sar, what's going on? Why are these cops here?" He asks, rubbing her back as she cries into his shirt. She sobs loudly as the cop walks away. "I'll let you fill him in." He says, walking towards a transgender and her partner. "I couldn't stop them. It's my fault. If I stopped him at the gate, they wouldn't have taken him. I'm so sorry, Dean." Sarah whispers. Dean pulls away and cups her face. "Hey, who took who? What's going on, Sarah?" He asks. Sarah looks into his eyes and blinks back tears. "Eros. He doesn't know when to stop." She whispers.

Ronnie puts her hand on Sarah's shoulder as if she were warning her. "Sarah, he can't know." She whispers. Sarah turns to her angrily. "He has to! He's a hunter! He'll help find my brother and rescue Cas!" She yells. Ronnie rolls her eyes and grips her shoulders tightly. "If he finds out who we are, he'll kill us first! You may be pretty but you rule over love, not war! I understand the dark side of the world, Aphrodite! I am the fucking goddess of War and Wisdom! I know how Man's brain works! He'll kill us!" She yells back. Dean takes a step back. "Aphrodite? Goddess of War?" He mumbles, causing Ronnie and Sarah to look at him.

Ronnie's face pales. "I said too much." She says before reaching down to her boot and pulling out a dagger, its gold blade glittering in the afternoon sun. Dean holds up his hands in defense and backs up a bit more. "Put the dagger away, Artemis. That's who you are, right? Artemis?" He asks. Ronnie nods. Dean closes his eyes and swallows, attempting to clear his dry throat. "Listen, I won't hurt you. Just put the dagger away. I don't even have anything to kill you with. Just please tell me what's going on." He says, his voice trembling. Ronnie looks to Sarah and Sarah nods. Ronnie sighs and puts the dagger back into her boot before folding her arms. Sarah looks to Dean and sighs.

"I should tell you the whole story. Lover Falls, it's a place where Greek Gods and Goddesses can relax and be themselves. Of course, you get an occasional human but mostly, it's gods. Anyways, my brother, Eros, is banned from here ever since he caused a human couple to kill themselves. He literally made them love each other to death. It's happening again. I'm not sure why he's doing this but it's happening and I don't know how I'll stop it. He has Cas." She whispers quietly, looking down at her hands. Dean's face falls as Sam approaches the three and stands besides Dean. "We'll find him." He says to Dean, touching his shoulder. Dean nods.

"We need a plan."


	10. Operation: Save Cas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for Eros, I've decided to cast Adam Lambert. This is the picture I'm going off of.
> 
> http://i4.mirror.co.uk/incoming/article4079302.ece/ALTERNATES/s615/Adam-Lambert.jpg
> 
> Happy Reading!

Sam turns to Sarah, his hand still on Dean's shoulder. "Do you have any clue where Eros could have taken him?" He asks. Sarah purses her lips and hums. "I'm not entirely sure." She says, sounding unsure. Her face looked uneasy, like she was hiding something. "Please, Sarah. We need you to help us with this." Sam insists. "Do you know of ANY place Eros could have taken him? A cave or ruins or something like that?"

Ronnie looks to her lover. "Sar, I don't think you should-"

"There are some mines about three miles from here. If I know my brother, he'd be there." She tells, cutting Ronnie off. Ronnie stiffens. "Sarah, we can't trust them!" She shouts. Sarah turns to her angrily. "Yes we can! They trust us so why can't we do the same?!" She cries, causing the sky to crackle. She looks up and sighs, taking a deep breath in. "Sorry." She whispers, smoothing her hair down. "Look, I trust them with my life and if you went missing and they knew where to find you, I'd want to know where, so, I'm going to help them, whether you like it or not." She sasses, turning back to the boys.

"The mines are about a hundred years old. They used to use it for bringing up coal to heat the hotel, back when the hotel was just a few rooms. As I said before, they're about three miles north of here. I can take you there if you'd like but I can't go in. I have no clue what Eros is planning but I don't want to be caught in the mix." Sarah says, her face sullen. Dean nods and looks to Sam. "Let's go find Cas." He spoke, moving towards the car, Sarah and Sam hot on his trail.

"That's it!" Sarah calls from the backseat, pointing to a mine shaft in front of the car. Dean raises an eyebrow. "This is it?" He asks, confused. Why the hell would an angel of love be in this shithole?

Sarah nods. "Yup. Good luck. My brother's an asshole. Think a more flirty, more sarcastic, taller, handsomer Lucifer. That's my brother." She explains. Dean rolls his eyes. "Shit. Okay. Stay here. We're going in." Dean says, getting out of the car. Sarah nods and purses her lips as Sam gets out too. "Wait, you're not staying with me?" She asks. Sam looks to her and shakes his head. "I'm backup just in case something happens to Dean. Just sit tight, keep the door locked and wait until we get back." He says, slamming the door behind him. Sarah opens her mouth to say something but sighs instead. "Dammit..." She whispers to herself before leaning back against the leather bench.

As the brothers proceed into the mine, Dean's hair starts to stand up. "Sam...?" He calls out. Sam hums in response. Dean squints, trying to see in the dark light. "I don't feel so good right now..." He trails off.

Sam glances at him before smiling. "Dean!" He says, grabbing Dean's arm and pulling him towards a opening in the tunnel.

When they walk through, Dean sees Cas lying unconscious on the floor and another Cas standing above him. Dean instantly feels a feeling of confusion fill him. Two Casses? Could this be Eros? He thinks to himself. The man smiles to Dean and steps over Cas's body.

"Dean and Sam Winchester. Pleasure to meet you both!" He smiles. That smile looks too wrong to be on Cas's face. "Who are you?" Dean asks, looking down at the body of his beloved angel. The smile gets wider and the doppleganger starts to change form. Standing in front of him now was a handsome man, his dark hair perfectly quiffed and his blue eyes burning brightly. Dean feels a different feeling wash over him. Lust? This has to be Eros.

"Oh..." The man smirks. "I arouse you, don't I? Blue eyes and dark hair seems to be your thing, isn't it?" He asks with a chuckle. "My name is Eros, god of love." He smiles. Dean's speechless. This is Eros? Dean thinks to himself, looking the man up and down. Tall, not too much muscle, dark hair, tan, blue eyes, thick lips, stubble, everything Dean could ever look for in a man. Everything he saw physically in Cas. "What are you trying to pull, Cupid?" He asks, his jaw tight. Eros's jaw clenches in anger. "Don't compare me to those lovesick fools, Dean. I'm more powerful than all of them combined." He scoffs. Dean rolls his eyes. "Good for you, Princess. How about you give me back my angel and we leave you alone?" He asks with a smile. Eros chuckles and steps closer to Dean.

"You know, you're a gorgeous specimen, Dean." He whispers, touching Dean's face. Dean flinches at the contact. Eros traces the parts of his face as he goes on. "Beautiful green eyes, sharp cheekbones, steel cutting jaw line, those perfect, pouty lips," He pauses to press a kiss to Dean's lips. Dean makes a sound and pushes him away. "Are you insane?!" He yells, backing away and wiping his mouth. Eros's face changes from one of seduction to one of awe. "Interesting." He grins, walking back to where Cas lay. He raises his hand and a blue light forms in his palm. Cas suddenly bolts up, gasping for breath. "Dean!" He calls out, catching Dean's eye.

"Cas!" Dean calls back, starting towards him. Eros flings out his hand, causing Dean to go flying. "Dean!" Cas yells, trying to stand up but failing. "Leave him alone!" Cas yells to Eros. The god chuckles and cups his face, pressing a kiss to his lips. Dean growls and tries to stand up. "Don't fucking touch him, you winged piece of shit." He growls, causing Eros to giggle. "Oh, Dean. Isn't it obvious? I'm doing my job. When two people fall in love, it's my job to see just what they'd do when they see their significant other with someone else. If they don't show any signs of distress, their souls become mine. But, in your case, your soul is safe. Castiel's grace, however, I'm not sure yet." He says, letting Cas go and crossing swiftly to Dean. Cas growls, his eyes glowing blue with his grace. "Don't you dare, Eros." He spits, his voice lowering to a menacing grumble. Eros turns to him and chuckles. "Make me, Angel." He smirks, running his hand through Dean's hair and kissing him hard on the mouth.

Anger. Disgust. Fear. Dean's reacting nicely. Eros thinks to himself. He turns his attention on Cas. Anger. So much anger. A little heartbreak. No fear, surprisingly. There's a lot of depression, though. Many different emotions. He's reacting nicely as well.

Eros backs away from Dean to see tears in both his and Cas's eyes. The god smiles. "You passed my test, boys. Continue with your little vacation." He smiles, flicking both his wrists. Dean gasps, feeling a weight lift from his chest. He instantly stands and runs to Cas, cupping his face. "Cas?" He whispers, resting his forehead against the angel's. Cas runs his hand through Dean's hair and touches noses with Dean. "I'm alright, Dean. Watch him though." He whispers. Dean furrows his brow. "Cas? What do you-"

Dean stops, hearing Sam growl. He hears a loud yell and turns, seeing Eros with a stake through his chest and Sam behind him with an angry look on his face. Eros falls to his knees and holds his wound. "I spared you your lives and this is how you repay me? By stabbing me and ruining my shirt?" He laughs humourlessly and stands up before ripping the stake out of his chest and throwing it across the room. Dean looks to Sam with scared eyes. "Why did you do that?! We were only supposed to get Cas back! Not kill Eros too! Do you realize that he could smite my ass at any minute?!" He yells, holding Cas to his chest. Sam looks at the two with wide eyes. He had never seen Dean look so scared in his life.

"Dean-"

"Get out of here, boys, before I lose my temper and kill all of you." Eros mumbles, his back turned to them. Dean scrambles to his feet and helps Cas up. "Do you have the strength to zap us out of here?" Dean asks. Cas opens his mouth to speak but Eros speaks for him. "Let me." He insists, a tone in his voice dark enough to scare even the evilest thing in the world. "Dean, watch him..." Cas trails off as Eros's eyes glow gold and his palm glows white. "Dean...?!" Cas yells, as Eros sends out a blast of power. Cas acts quickly, standing in front of Dean and pulling Sam behind him as well. Two large wings emerge from Cas's back and envelope the three of them, causing Cas to receive the blunt of the blow. As the three of them vanish, Eros smiles. "He honestly thought I was going to hurt them. Good to know." He chuckles, letting out his own white gold wings. He shakes them out before flying off, a whoosh of wings filling the area.


	11. Wings!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again? Kady's back! Tell a friend! I'm back, you guys! After a year-ish of being hiatus, I've finally received some inspiration and I'm going to try to finish this book. Also, for all of my Voltron watchers that ship Klance and Shallura, check out my latest WIP, Accidentally In Love!!
> 
> I love you all!
> 
> ~Kady

Dean groans as he lands against the hood of Baby, Cas and Sam on top of him. "Fuck..." He mumbles, painfully moving from under them. Cas groans and pushes Sam off of him before standing up and stretching out his wings. "Ow.." He trails off, feeling a few cracks in the joints. He tucks his wings behind his back before turning to Dean.

"Are you alright?" He asks, taking his hand and helping him up. Dean stays quiet, his eyes glued to the inky black pair of wings behind Cas's back. "Dean?" Dean looks up at him. "I- Wings. I can see your wings." He blurts out. Sarah gets out of the car and leans against the door. "Eros must have soulbonded you." She says, causing Dean to jump in surprise. "Soulbond?" He asks.

The red-head nods. "Yes. When he tests for love, if the two people are meant for each other, he soulbonds them. Meaning, he binds their souls together and makes them mates for life. Hence why you can see his wings." She says nonchalantly. Dean hums and looks to Cas.

"Are you willing to deal with my shit for the rest of your life?" He asks, taking Cas's hand. Cas snorts. "I've come this far, right?" He smiles. Sarah smiles. "Oh, I just love a happy ending." She grins.

"Whatever happened with Eros?" Sarah asks as Sam moves to climb into the car. "Dunno. He zapped us out of there so for all we know, he could be flying around somewhere." Sarah sighs. "There's nothing we can do right now. Let's just get back to the resort. This place is creeping me out." She says, getting back in the car. Sam sighs and gets into the back, waiting for Dean and Cas to get into the car.

He watches as Dean pulls Cas close by his hips and kisses him gently, one hand moving up to cup his face and the other moving to cup his ass. Sam arches a brow and allows this to go on for about 30 seconds before leaning forward to honk the horn. Dean jumps, biting Cas's lip in the process. Cas groans and cups his bleeding lip. "Sam!" Dean growls, turning to glare at the man in the backseat. Sam giggles and shrugs as Dean makes his way to the driver's side and gets in. "You're a dick." He huffs, starting the car. Sam chuckles. "You love it." He grins as Cas gets in.

Dean shrugs. "I tolerate it." He responds, pulling away from the mines.

They make it back to the resort and it looks like nothing had happened. Ronnie sits outside of the office and looks up when she hears them approach. "Sarah!" She shouts, standing up quickly and hugging her. "Is he dead? Did you kill Eros?" She asks. Sam shakes his head. "I couldn't. He zapped us away too fast. All I know is Dean and Cas are soulbonded and Dean can see wings." He explains.

Ronnie nods. "Well, they're alive so that's all that matters." Sam smiles. "I'm gonna let you guys enjoy the rest of your vacation. Call me when you leave." He says, hugging Cas and patting Dean's shoulder. Dean nods. "Hey, Sam?" He calls as Sam starts to walk away.

Sam stops and turns to him. "Thanks for sending me and Cas on this hunt." He says softly. Sam smiles. "Anytime." He chuckles, walking out the gate and to the car.

Sarah lets out a sigh and smiles. "So, what happens now?" She asks. Dean looks to her and smiles. "We enjoy our vacation, exchange numbers, and make the most out of our free time." He chuckles.

Ronnie wraps her arm around Sarah and smiles. "Sounds like a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's a short chapter but it's something. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. Comment, kudos, or email me at kadenthepenguin211@gmail.com if you want to send me something special. ART IS ACCEPTED IF YOU WANT TO DRAW ANYTHING!! I love you all sosososo much!
> 
> ~Kady

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be nice to me...
> 
> Thank you and I appreciate you reading!
> 
> ~Kady


End file.
